The Prophecy
by IamAnubis117
Summary: Takes place after the end of the Continuum. Thor realizes a mistake and an answer to a Prophecy and Mitchell must travel back in time to insure the prophecy is fulfilled and the fate of the galaxy, again, rests in his hands. Sam/Jack story.
1. Chapter 1

The prophecy

The prophecy.

Future Fic.

Spoilers for everything including the movies.

"The prophecy has not been fulfilled therefore everyone and everything we ever knew is coming to an end."

"What prophecy Thor?" asked a concerned General Cam Mitchell.

"A great prophecy told generation after generation to the Asgard. I did not, however, realize I had found the answer until it was too late."

"First of all, what's the prophecy and second of all what's the answer?" inquired an extremely concerned Mitchell. It had been years since a major threat had been seen in the Milky Way. All the way back, to his days on SG-1.

"The prophecy said 'the children of the two most noble and brave warriors will be your answer. The children are the key to everything, but there parents do not know and will not have the children. It is up to you to change history in order to get these children.' That is paraphrased General Mitchell, however, that is basically what I was told."

"So who's the answer? I mean those are pretty vague instructions." A confused Mitchell responded.

"I strongly believe that the prophecy speaks of General O'Neill and Colonel Carter."

"You do know that Colonel Carter was killed in action a few years ago? And that General O'Neill hasn't been heard from since?"

"Yes, I am aware of both events. For that reason, we must change the timeline."

"Change the Timeline? You can't do that. Do you really have the right? Depending on where you change the time line the Go'auld or the Ori may never have been defeated. I mean do you think Sam and General O'Neill really wanted to get married and have children. Not only that, but for the purpose of saving the galaxy."

"I understand your hesitancy, however, I do not need your help but I would greatly appreciate it. I watched them for many years. I am unsure at what point in history to change the timeline."

"If you do, it should be after there time on SG-1. They are each vital members of team and history will have an extremely different out come if either leave early in order to pursue a relationship of any nature outside the Air Force," Mitchell responded. He was going to help Thor with this mission. He had to. It was, of course, in order to save the planet from another threat. He hoped that Sam and General O'Neill would forgive him for this. Playing with their lives; hadn't they sacrificed enough? Maybe they really were in love and had never had the opportunity of marriage and children. Then again, that was a long shot.

"Should we interfere with the timeline after the extraction of the last Baal clone?"

"That may work. We went to lunch that day. General O'Neill announced that jobs were switching and he was considering retirement. If you interfere, if only a few minutes before, with General O'Neill and convince him to retire, you'd have a starting point."

"General Mitchell, would you like to be the one to go back to that date and convince General O'Neill of everything?"

"Well I don't have a time machine…"

"That has been taken care of. I have spent many years working on a solution after I realized my mistake."

"Oh, good, some more time travel. Haven't I messed with it enough? You know we don't have the right to do this? It could change more than just their individual lives. What if Sam never went on the mission that she was killed on, saving thousands of lives? How many other people's lives would be changed?"

"In the grand scheme of things, there child will make all the difference in the world, General Mitchell."

"Why there kid? I mean there are millions upon millions of children on Earth and many other planets that could do the job you are asking for, right?"

"No I'm afraid not. Were looking for some so particular."

"Wait how do you know we're going back to the right time. Depending on when they get pregnant they would be having a different child at a different point. How do we know I'm going back to the right time so they have the child in the prophecy?"

"That is one question I do no know how to answer." Thor regretfully responded, "However, I'm ready with the machine when you are."

"Where is it? In orbit, we shall beam up there in order to change it to the date in which you want to go back."

"Ok, I'm ready."


	2. Chapter 2

The prophecy

**Chapter 2**

Authors note: I know Thor died in _Unending_ but just roll with me….

"Thor you realize that their child couldn't be over 14 by the time the new threat arrives, now, only not really…"

"I had not realized that, however, that is a sufficient age for what we need him or her for."

"Really? What do you need their child for any way?"

"I have told you, General Mitchell, the child is referred to in the prophecy of the Asgard."

"Yes, but what will the child need to do? I will not put their child in danger."

"We will not intentionally put the child in danger. He will be the next step in the evolution of humans and the potential cure to our cloning problem, along with, saving your planet and every other. He will, hopefully, have the Ancient Gene and inherit Colonels Carter's genius."

"What if the child doesn't have the Ancient Gene?"

"We will have to interfere in the timeline again."

"But, how do you know I will help again just because you convinced me in this timeline doesn't mean you will in the next. You will be living the rest of your life out in the other timeline and the Colonel Mitchell will never know about this. If all goes according to plan we will never need to go back, a second time. I will know shortly after the birth of their first child."

"But, we could ruin everything for them. They could be happy, the galaxy could be saved, and everything is just dandy. But, then will have to go ruin that."

"Does the fate of the Galaxy concern you more than the happiness of a two people?"

"I suppose in the grand scheme of things, yes, the Galaxy is more important but I still care greatly about the lives of Colonel Carter and General O'Neill."

"Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

**15 year prior**

"Come on lets sit over there." Daniel points to a table in the far corner of the restaurant.

"Ok." They respond.

Several minutes later, General Mitchell enters the restaurant and isn't noticed by anyone, thankfully. General O'Neill tells SG-1 he's going up to the bar for a moment to see how the drinks are coming along.

Up at the bar, General Mitchell sees the approach of General O'Neill and quickly decides how to best approach him. He decides on the direct approach.

"General O'Neill, this might come across as very strange."

"I've seen a lot of strange things in my day," General O'Neill casually responds.

"I'm sure you have, sir. My name's General Cam Mitchell. Right now I'm sitting in the corner of the restaurant with your friends still a Colonel. I've come back in time with Thor's help. Actually, it was Thor's idea but anyway…"

"What? Why?"

"Let's just say, some things didn't turn out the way they needed to."

"What do you mean," a confused O'Neill asked."

"Long story, but there's a prophecy that needs to be fulfilled that wasn't. An Asgard prophecy to be more correct and Thor says it holds the key to the fate of the galaxy so here I am trying to change the timeline."

"What are you trying to change?"

"Your fate, sir."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I don't quite understand it myself but Thor is convinced that your child is the key to everything."

"My son died eleven years ago."

"No, your next child…um…Thor is convinced that the child of you and Sam is the key to everything. Only, in my reality the two of you never had a child let lone marriage or anything along those lines, as far as I know."

"Oh, really." At this point, General O'Neill had a mix of sadness and pure confusion written on his face before he tried to cover it up, Mitchell noticed.

"Um…yeah. Two months from now Sam will be killed in an accident on another planet. She wasn't supposed to go. She was on leave but was at the base and thought the findings were really interesting so she went and she died. You haven't been heard from since I personally went to Washington to tell you what happened. You dismissed me and the next day no one could find you. We searched everywhere. People thought you were spotted at her funeral but we never knew for sure."

"Oh. What do you need me to do."

"Well, Thor says your child is the key to everything. One, Sam needs to be alive and two, you guys need to have kids."

"I'll do it. Tell me what I need to know to keep Sam alive. You know, even if I give you the address, it doesn't guarantee Sam lives."

"I know but at least it will be more than two more months."

"But, because of Regs you can't be together."

"Even if you are from the future there are things you may not know."

"Like you considering retirement or taking a job as a recruit trainer at the SGC?" Mitchell casually responded.

"How'd you know?"

"In about a minute you're going to walk back with the drinks and tell us."

"Oh really?"

"Only, hopefully, this time you'll actually take the recruit job at the SGC and ask Sam out."

"That was part of the plan at some point anyway."

"Something must have happened. For you to not have moved back to the SGC and take the new job," Mitchell responds confused, "I don't know what happened?"

"Nor do I. Maybe she just doesn't want to go out with me or I messed it up in some way."

"Just don't give up. That's all I ask the fate of the Galaxy rests in your hands and those of your child."

"Should I tell her that?"

"Honestly, no you shouldn't because then she'll always think that's the only reason you wanted to be with her was to save the Galaxy."

"But, that's not true."

"So just never tell her we had this conversation. Get back to your celebration party, sir."

"Will do. Thanks Mitchell."

"Any time sir."


	3. Chapter 3

The prophecy

**Chapter 3**

"How are the drinks coming, Jack?" Daniel asked as soon as Jack sat back down.

"What? I don't know."

"Jack are you okay?" a concerned Daniel asked.

"What? Yeah fine."

"Who were you talking to sir?" Carter asked.

"Oh, some random guy. An interesting conversation though."

"You sure you're okay jack?" Daniel asked again.

"Yeah just thinking. Um… I have something to tell you guys."

"What?"

"Um…there are going to be some changes now that all known threats have been eliminated. I've decided to step down as the Head of Home World Security and move back to Colorado Springs. I'm either going to retire or take a job offered to me, as a trainer for new recruits to the SGC or Atlantis programs. Slow down a bit."

"Good for you, Jack."

"Yeah, there are some things I've always wanted to do that I haven't had a chance to do." Jack responded this time looking at Carter. Of course, Carter noticed and gave him a small, shy smile which he returned.

They continued with lunch for another hour or two until it came to a close. The group then moved outside toward the parking lot.

"See everyone at the base tomorrow. Bye Jack hope to see you soon." Daniel shouted before he, Teal'c and Vala got into his car. Mitchell left in his car.

"Bye Daniel."

"When are you heading back to Washington, sir?"

"Soon, I need to get a taxi and head back by my hotel before heading to Peterson in a few hours. I'm not sure what I'm going to do to kill time…"

"I can take you."

"Are you sure? I don't want to put a damper on your afternoon plans, Carter."

"I didn't have any. I was just going to head home anyway."

"Really? Not back to the Base?"

"I don't always work."

"Yeah sure Carter. Who are you trying to avoid."

"Felger."

"What did he do this time?"

"Want's my help on some project. That, one, I don't have time for, two, I don't want to help, and, three, I don't think will work."

"So tell him no."

"I did."

"Ah. Want me to go intimidate him into silence? I do have a few hours."

"No it's fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Okay…So where to, Carter?"

"I don't know. You choose, sir."

"Drop the sir please."

"You're still my indirect CO. I can't."

"No, I'm not. I'm no longer the Head of Home World Security. I can have that job back if I want, but at the moment I'm on leave trying to decide what I want to do."

"Oh really, sir?"

"Carter…"

"I'll drop the sir if you drop the Carter."

"Fine, Sam. Yeah I'm trying to decide what to do."

"Do what you want. But, for the moment maybe we want to leave the parking lot. It's starting to rain."

"Okay. Where are we going?"

"I don't know. How about my house? Want to watch a movie or something."

"Sure Sam."

"Okay Jack. To my house it is."

"Great." Jack smiled at Sam.


End file.
